


Leave Something of the Happiness You Bring

by lipstickstains (screaminginternally)



Series: for a moment, it felt like heaven [3]
Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: F/M, Married Sex, hey does anyone remember that mina and jonathan were actually extremely in love in the books?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screaminginternally/pseuds/lipstickstains
Summary: Mina and Jonathan enjoy an anniversary.
Relationships: Jonathan Harker/Mina Harker
Series: for a moment, it felt like heaven [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753120
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Leave Something of the Happiness You Bring

Mina could only confess to liking a handful of things, since she and Jonathan became the demons akin to Count Dracula – blood-consuming beings of the night, vampyres, preferring shadow over God’s loving sun.

Those things Mina enjoys, in a non-specific order: the overwhelming sense of safety at night, of being the most dangerous being on a darkened street; the sense of security that she and Jonathan would never want for fiscal things again, after having ‘inherited’ the Count’s belongings, in the terrible demise and destruction of the Count’s estate, his holdings and finances somehow remaining miraculously safe and left to his solicitor; and, finally, Jonathan’s unflagging ability to stay between her legs for hours.

Hours, now, his mouth moved betwixt her thighs, never stopping, despite Mina having died a little death no less than seven times since he’d gone down there, some – _hours_ ago.

She could feel her own desires dripping down her legs and buttocks, where Jonathan’s lips and chin hadn’t caught the wet, pooling on the silken sheets beneath them. If Mina didn’t have to breathe, she would have died from choking on her gasps hours ago.

Eventually, gripping Jonathan’s grey-streaked hair between clasping fingers, Mina pulled her husband’s face to hers, licking the taste of herself from his puffed, reddened lips.

She liked the taste. It was not as good as blood, but almost. Her husband’s sharpened teeth bit into her lips the way they had bitten into the puffed flesh of her pussy earlier, and Mina welcomed the sting. Sucking the sweet blood off Jonathan’s lips, his cock buried between her legs, Mina felt the imitation of the throes of death far more enjoyable now, than it had been at the hand of Count Dracula, forty years ago.

They always did fuck the best on the anniversary of burning that castle, after all.


End file.
